harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Michael Corner
|died= |blood=Half-blood |alias= |title= |signature= |hidep= |species=Human |gender=Male |height= |hair=Black |eyes=Brown |skin=Light |hidef=y |family= |hidem= |animagus= |boggart= |wand= |patronus=Non-corporeal - Chapter 20 (Unquiet Escape) |hidea= |job= |house=Ravenclaw |loyalty=*Corner family *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Ravenclaw *Dumbledore's Army |romances = *Ginny Weasley *Cho Chang}} Michael Corner (b. 1979/1980) was a half-blood wizard and Ravenclaw student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Harry Potter's year. He was friends with house mates Terry Boot and Anthony Goldstein. In his fifth year he joined Dumbledore's Army, an organisation taught and led by Harry. That year, Michael also dated Ginny Weasley, though she dumped him by the end of the school year, after which Michael dated Cho Chang. In his seventh year, he rejoined the D.A. and fought courageously in the Battle of Hogwarts, and presumably survived, as his name was not given among the fallen deceased. Biography Early life Michael was born in either 1979 or 1980. His family had both presumably magical and muggle heritage. Hogwarts years Early years Michael Corner started his first year magical education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at the same time as Harry Potter, in 1991. Michael was sorted into the house Ravenclaw upon his arrival at Hogwarts. Michael would have shared a few classes with Harry Potter but as he was in a different house the two did not really get to know each other too well. Fourth year During 1994–1995 school year, his fourth year, Hogwarts was host to the Triwizard Tournament. As part of the traditions the Yule Ball was held and it was here that Michael first met Ginny Weasley, a Gryffindor in the year below himself. Ginny had recently gotten over her crush on Harry Potter and eventually towards the end of July 1995, the two began dating after becoming more friendly with one another at the ball. Ginny's brother, Ron Weasley, didn't find out about their relationship until a few months after it began and it was likely the two kept it quiet as he would disapprove. However, Hermione Granger apparently had known about the relationship for some time before Ron's discovery. After finding out the two were dating Ron would frequently question Michael's intelligence, something Ravenclaws pride themselves on. At the end of the school year Cedric Diggory, boyfriend of fellow Ravenclaw student Cho Chang, was tragically murdered and Lord Voldemort returned to power. These claims were not widely believed and Headmaster Albus Dumbledore was slated as mad and seditious by the British Ministry of Magic, who were deeply paranoid and ignorant about Voldemort returning to power. Fifth year The 1995–1996 school year was Michael's Fifth year of education, an important year for students as he would be taking his O.W.L.'s. This year Hogwarts had been put under the watchful eye of Ministry employee, Dolores Umbridge following the previous years events. After Umbridge's refusal to teach students any form of practical Defence Against the Dark Arts and with an imposing war ahead, Hermione Granger founded a secret alliance called Dumbledore's Army where students could be taught how to defend themselves by Harry Potter. Thanks to Ginny's influence Michael and his friends, including Terry Boot, joined Dumbledore's Army. Michael questioned Hermione's motives for forming the group as he suspected she only wanted to pass her O.W.L. exam later in the year, during the meeting at the Hog's Head Inn, however Michael signed up. At the first D.A. meeting, Michael had difficulty disarming Ginny Weasley because of his feelings for her. After the first D.A. meeting, Hermione informed Harry and Ron that Michael was only present because Ginny attended and went on to tell the two about their relationship. Also that year, Ginny had replaced Harry on the Gryffindor Quidditch team when he was permanently banned by Umbridge. After Gryffindor beat Ravenclaw in the Quidditch Final, Michael expressed his displeasure of the result and the relationship ended; she later called him a "bad loser". Michael soon began dating Harry's recent ex-girlfriend, the Seeker from his own team, Cho Chang. Michael had expressed interest in how Cho's boyfriend had been murdered last year and it is possible the two talked about the sensitive issue and sought comfort in one another. At the end of the school year Lord Voldemort's return was publicly declared and the Second Wizarding War broke out. Sixth year Michael was intelligent enough to achieve a high O.W.L. score on his Potions exam and was one of only twelve students (along with house mate Terry Boot) in 1996 to advance to N.E.W.T.-level in his sixth year. At the end of the academic year a battle broke out in the castle and D.A. members were summoned, but Michael for some reason did not receive the summoning as he did not participate in the battle. Seventh year During 1997–1998 school year, Michael's seventh year at Hogwarts, the school was under the indirect control of Lord Voldemort, who had taken over the Ministry of Magic. Michael joined the reconstituted Dumbledore's Army in defying the newly appointed and tyrannical Death Eater professors Alecto and Amycus Carrow. The reformed student alliance took pride in creating havoc for the Death Eater's and would often paint messages such as Dumbledore's Army: Still Recruiting around the school. On one occasion Michael sneaked out and released a first year that had been chained up by the Carrows. As punishment for releasing the first-year from imprisonment Michael was tortured greatly for it. The Carrows made an example of Michael and soon the rebellion began to quiet down for fear of similar consequences. members welcome Harry back in 1998]] By the end of the school year, Michael was one of the many D.A. members holed up in the Room of Requirement, seeking sanctuary. When Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger returned to the school in May of 1998, Michael was one of the students who spoke up in favour of overthrowing the Death Eater professors and participated in the discussion of the lost diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw. Michael was doubtful that Harry would be able to find the diadem, but agreed to hold off Voldemort and his Death Eater army whilst he tried. Consequently the Battle of Hogwarts broke out and Michael fought. Michael and Cho appeared more than friendly with one another when she returned to Hogwarts to fight after having graduated in the previous year. It is possible the two were still dating. However, as Cho was noted as appearing overly interested in Harry again, it is also possible that Michael and Cho broke up before Voldemort's takeover. Michael fought a Death Eater just before Molly Weasley duelled Bellatrix Lestrange. Later life It can be presumed that Michael survived the Battle of Hogwarts, as he was not mentioned along with the fifty casualties. If he did, Michael and Cho later broke up sometime after the war as Cho later would marry a Muggle.J.K. Rowling New Orleans book tour report If he survived, he likely attended the 2014 reunion of Dumbledore's Army. Physical appearance Michael was described as "the dark one" by Hermione Granger when talking to Ronald Weasley. Michael had dark hair, brown eyes and had light skin. Magical abilities and skills *'Potions': Michael was very proficient in the magic of potion-making, as he was one of four Ravenclaws in 1996 to progress to N.E.W.T.-level. He must have earned either an 'Outstanding' or an 'Exceeds Expectations' on his O.W.L. exam in order to progress to such an advanced class. *'Defence Against the Dark Arts': Michael was a loyal member of the D.A. and being so he must have mastered numerous defensive and offensive spells under Harry Potter's exemplary teaching. *'Charms': Michael was capable of producing a non-corporeal Patronus, - Chapter 20 (Unquiet Escape) a piece of highly advanced magic and a mark of superior magical ability. *'Duelling': Michael fought bravely in the Battle of Hogwarts against the Death Eaters and presumably survived, showing him to have been a talented duellist who was proficient in martial magic. Relationships Ginny Weasley , his ex-girlfriend]] Micheal and Ginny Weasley met at the Yule Ball in 1994, and began dating at the end of the school year, she used the relationship as an attempt to "move on" from Harry Potter. In 1995 she brought him and some of his friends along to the first meeting of what would become Dumbledore's Army. When the two duelled during meetings Michael did not hit Ginny with anything, possibly because she was his girlfriend. When Michael drew unnecessary attention to the D.A. at one point, Ginny called him a "fool", though not to his face. Ginny ended the relationship on the basis of Michael being a "bad loser," following Michael's poor reaction to Gryffindor beating Ravenclaw in a Quidditch match. Michael went on to date Cho Chang, who (like Ginny) also had a romance with Harry Potter. Etymology The name "Michael" is from the Hebrew name מִיכָאֵל (Mikha'el) meaning "who is like God?". This is a rhetorical question, implying no person is like God. Saint Michael was one of the seven archangels in Hebrew tradition and the only one identified as an archangel in the Bible. In the Book of Revelation in the New Testament he is portrayed as the leader of heaven's armies, and thus is considered the patron saint of soldiers. Behind the scenes 250px|thumb|Michael as shown on *Michael Corner dated both of the girls that Harry Potter dated, Ginevra Weasley and Cho Chang, except in reverse order. *Michael Corner was portrayed by Ryan Nelson in , credited as "slightly creepy boy". In the video game adaptation of Order of the Phoenix, Michael is voiced by Niall Galvin. *In , Michael Corner did not attend the O.W.L.s Exam as he was wearing muggle attire during the Fireworks scene together with Zacharias Smith. However, this could not be considered as canon. *Michael was portrayed by Jack Read in the film adaptation of .http://www.thevillageidiots.co.uk/idiots/ *In the video game adaptation of , there is a student who asks what is the potion of Felix Felicis. In the book this is Michael Corner, so it is likely that this student is Michael Corner. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * *Harry Potter: The Wand Collection Notes and references ca:Michel Corner de:Michael Corner de2:Michael Corner es:Michael Corner fi:Michael Corner fr:Michael Corner it:Michael Corner ja:マイケル・コーナー nl:Michel Kriek no:Mikkel Kroken pl:Michael Corner ru:Майкл Корнер sv:Michael Corner Category:20th century births Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Category:Brown-eyed individuals Category:Cho Chang's romantic relationships Category:Cruciatus Curse victims Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Ginny Weasley's romantic relationships Category:Males Category:Ravenclaws Category:Ravenclaws Sorted in 1991 Category:Wizards